


When I Thought I Lost You

by moshelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst, Dreadfort, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Jealousy, Long Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Maiden, Regret, Sequel, Thramsay - Freeform, Violence, Waiting, bitter love, sorry - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshelle/pseuds/moshelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Five Times when Reek Thought It was Love".<br/>Ramsay Bolton returns to Dreadfort after five years spent at Winterfell with his father. He arrives back at his chamber and to his surprise, capture his abandoned pet, Reek, having an affair with a maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Came Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I wanted this to be a one-shot but since this chapter ended up to be a continuation of the previous story ("The Five Times when Reek Thought it was Love"), I figured I might just make it part of the sequel.  
> I'm also gonna be posting up other stories of other ships and fandoms so just a heads up that I'm open to all ships/fandoms requests and if you would like me to write a prompt/one-shot, don't be afraid to ask!  
> Again, I might not upload constantly because of the workload building up and writing other stories so and so, but I will try to post more often!
> 
> Thanks - enjoy! :D

It felt strange. 

Reek didn't know what happened until he felt lips crashing onto his own. Rough and desperate.

The very opposite of what he preferred.

The plump moving flesh writhed again his own meaty lips. Reek felt the occasional clank of their teeth and he winced. The light yet sharp pain vibrated through his mouth, and reek suddenly caught his mind wandering aimlessly away from the atrocious affair.

Reek didn't realise he was capable of even the slightest aggressive emotion.

Which was why he surprised himself by feeling mildly annoyed at the never ending love movement, and to kick his irritation up a knotch, he felt the unfamiliar pinch on his lips. He was sure his lips drew blood. 

Reek sighed into the kiss, eyes cracking open, scanning through the darkness of a chamber with limp spider webs decorating the stone, grey walls. The only light source came from the radiance of a melted candle, perched on a nearby nightstand.

Unaware and clueless, reek felt the frenzied tugging of his clothes.

Without putting too much harshness or displeasure in his voice, he gently pushed the maiden off.

“We still have… duties to tend to”

The honey-haired maiden cracked a smirk. Her bright blue eyes piercing his own.

“Oh please…” she brushed him off and resumed to unbuttoning his clothes. Reek exhaled, opening his mouth to protest.

“Shh shh… Master Ramsay isn't here…” the maiden teased, trailing her lips all over his collarbones. Reek entwined his fingers through his blonde, soft curls, closing his eyes and wishing time ticked faster.

 

“Sorry to interrupt this intimate moment, but I do wish to have a nice bath awaiting me”.

 

Reek’s eyelids flew open.

It was Ramsay.

Not having seen him for so long, it startled reek to his wits until he wasn't sure if he could even recognize the oak-brown haired boy leaning against the doorway.

His skin was dark and dirty with mud, a few scars and cuts here and there. Of all the different features he grew, his brown eyes stayed the same. The same dark eyes that haunted him in his sleep and burned in his mind when he drew his eyelids close.

The maiden was, no doubt, also caught off guard.

She quickly wrapped herself in her robe and offered an embarrassed ‘’yes, my lord”, all the while scurrying out into the hallway.

In all that has happened, reek hasn't moved a muscle.

It’s been three years since he saw Ramsay and his mind wasn't ready for a play of illusion.

Ramsay’s jaw hardened, eyes narrowing and lips pressed hard together. His fingers were clenched, until the whites on his knuckles was so prominent, it shone through the dimly lit room.

The expression on him was of something that reek couldn't quite place his finger on. Was it anger or hurt? Maybe both.

Reek didn't care anymore because all he could hear in the silence was the loud beating of his heart in his ears.

He watched carefully as Ramsay slowly moved forward, placing his heavy leather boots so gently on the ground, that all the sound it made was a soft clank.

“It’s been a while, reek.” Cautious.

“Five years.” Bitter.

Ramsay arched his brow. He leaned down, so close to reek’s face, that he could smell the dirt and stench from the brunette boy.

“Have you forgotten your place, reek?”

Reek refused to answer. With all his strength, he kept his eyes still, looking at him with a face impenetrable of emotion. Ramsay didn't waver either.

“Answer me.”

“ _Answer me._ ”

There it was again. The deadly whisper reek heard so many times before.

Reek forbid himself to give in so easily. He couldn't allow someone to break his barriers again after leaving him alone in the castle for days on end. He was tired of waiting.

He could tell Ramsay was getting frustrated, the way his brows knitted together, a glint of craze and fire in his eyes.

Reek stood up warily, putting on his shirt.

He turned away from Ramsay, murmuring a quick apology before forcing his legs to move.

 

“I still have duties to complete, my lord.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chap with lovey-dovey, romantic feels for V Day but obviously it took a different turn. Well, actually, not THAT much of a turn since Ramsay got all jealous of Reek and the maiden lols.  
> So anyways, HAPPY VALENTINE, EVERYONE! Here's a virtual rose from me to all you beautiful people out there, @}->\--


	2. I Miss My Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek isn't a puppy dog anymore. And Ramsay misses that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Where do you think your going?"

The growl resonated in his bones, making him shake and shiver all over.

Before reek could recollect himself, Ramsay yanked on his hair so hard, his head and neck snapped so harshly back, he could hear the echoing crack.

Reek felt the dull aching pain in his scalp and was so sure the young lord had just tugged out a handful of his blonde tufts.

Despite it all, reek restrained himself from making a sound. He was over with the days of endless whimper and living in fear.

He jammed the tempting screams back down his throat.

Instead, water dotted his eyes and he bit his lips so painfully hard, they turned a snow white.

 

Ramsay pressed his humming lips close to his ears.

"I miss my puppy." The chuckles were low and menacing.

"My puppy that used to follow me around and cower every time he knew he did something wrong."

Reek stared blindly at the ceiling coated with cobwebs, trying hard to ignore the strange but sugary coat in Ramsay's voice.

"Looks like that pup grew into a wolf now." Ramsay sighed, tightening his fingers in the blonde mess.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no...my mistake, you were never a wolf. Did you know, reek, that before I took you in, you were a defenceless, little, lost squid living amongst a pack of wolves?"

Reek hated the snarl in Ramsay's voice but he loathed himself more for not understanding what Ramsay meant.

"Did you know that, reek? I was the one that saved you from those horrible canines, I was-"

"My lord, please, I have my duties to complete".

It was weak and barely audible, but worth a shot.

His tongue glazed over his lips, picturing it being all shrivelled and purple. His eyes were distant, still fixated on the grey ceiling.

 

**" _You duties are to attend to my needs! Your duty is to listen and obey! Have you forgotten about that, you worthless idiot!? Have you_?!"**

 

Spit flew in every direction as Ramsay yelled. He grabbed reek with his other palm and coiled his fingers around his neck, squeezing until his veins bulged and glowed an eerie green.

Reek's eyes rolled back as the whites turned a raw red. His tongue lolled out of the corner of his mouth, drool oozing out and his body convulsing drastically.

Ramsay shook his pet over and over, all the while screaming in his face with craze and mania.

 

Reek felt life slipping from his grip and the only words he processed in his deoxygenized brain were "pet", "obey" and "mine".

Reek didn't fight it. He thought it would be better off to end his life anyway.

 

But Ramsay cared. He didn't _**want** _ to.

But he did.

 

And so he let go.

 

 


	3. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek wakes up in a dizzy frenzy, confronted by a nervous Ramsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!! Haven't uploaded in a while but here it is. Enjoy :)

“About time you roused.”

Piercing rays of light poked its way through Reek’s heavy, dusty eyelids. A familiar throb pounded in his head, skewering his vision of the room. Reek warily lifted his head, shutting his eyes so tight, wishing the pain would leave him alone.

Ramsay was sitting beside the bed, sharpening a dagger recklessly with a block of stone. The blade seemed to glisten mockingly, occasionally blinding his eyes with reflected sunlight. Reek sat up, still too dizzy to say anything, listening to the faint sounds of birds chirping in the distance and far away laughter out in the courtyard. He observed Ramsay as he scraped the blade, keeping his eye on the lord as he lifted up his face to reveal a stern expression. His eye bags drooped with weariness and his skin seemed to deprive of life. Reek had recalled a strong, muscular cheek. Instead, deep hollowed cheekbones stuck out, seemingly the only structure that supported the now flimsy skin. Ramsay’s hair grew a bit longer, darker and maybe even _thicker_. Reek shook his head, he hasn't seen him in years and eventually the constant memorising of his former master’s face slowly drifted away, leaving nothing but blank spaces of Ramsay’s features.

Except his eyes.

Ramsay’s eyes were the only vivid image burned into his mind every day and night. He memorised the blend of hazel green, the way it lit up when he was happy and the flashes of craze when he was angry. Ramsay’s eyes were warning signs Reek usually looked out for, which is why he almost never did anything wrong anymore. Well, apart from yesterday.

“How long was I sleeping, my lord?”

“Unconscious,” Ramsay took out a small red cloth, polishing the crystal sharp dagger, “for 2 days.”

Reek was stunned. Two days was a lot. He anxiously wondered about all the services he had to tend to and now that Roose Bolton is back home, what he would think.

“I had the maester nurse your… wounds.” Ramsay looked down at his blade, continuing to polish it furiously. Reek couldn't quite understand. The dagger was practically spotless. Blindingly shiny.

“Thank you, my lord.”

“ _Master_.” Ramsay snapped.

 Reek slightly jumped an inch in the air at the sharp tone. Ramsay lifted his head, stabbing the dagger in the air towards Reek. “You still abide by me, don’t forget”. Reek slumped his shoulders, the weight of the fight was too heavy and Ramsay _was_ the heir to the North as soon as his father passed his legacy on. Reek thought it would be safer to not provoke the lord now. Or ever.

“Master.” His voice was barely audible, but the lowering of his eyes and head brought a smirk upon his master’s face, and Reek knew he got the message. “I still have duties to tend to, my lord, and I hope you can allow me to finish them off before I serve you”.

“You may leave.”

Reek watched cautiously at his expression as he slid off the hard mattress, heading quickly towards the door.

“Reek.”

He stopped in his tracks. “Yes, master?”

Ramsay was still polishing his blade. In the same damn spot.

Several minutes ticked by before his heart froze to its core.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Reek wasn't sure if he heard wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but lets not disregard the fact that this is the first time Ramsay apologizes for his brutality :')


	4. Choose Your Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay plans to go hunting with Reek. Without Myranda.  
> Reek chooses his desired weapon in the Bolton's weaponry room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

“Where is that mutt?”

Balls of spit cannoned in every degree as Ramsay fretted over his now-dry and old chicken dinner.

His father gave him a cold glare across the table and the impatient lord calmed. “He should be here by now” Ramsay muttered under his breath, mindlessly stabbing at the lifeless meat.

“Perhaps he got lost like a puppy and need his owner to guide him.”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and ignored the sneer in Myranda’s tone. Jealousy was always a big part of Myranda’s character. If you put the psychotic and unpredictable personality aside, that is.

_Just as crazy as I am._ He thought.

He sighed and took a swig of his wine, hurriedly drinking down the bittersweet liquid. Ramsay endured the paranoia of his family monitoring his every movement and finally came to a decision that he could bear no longer.

“I’m going hunting.” He said, arising from the dinner table and heading for the door.

Roose Bolton lifted his dark eyebrows. “You haven’t finished your din-“

Ramsay didn’t hear the rest of it for the fact that he collided into a boy with blonde tousled hair. The boy lifted his face. Reek.

“You’re late.” Ramsay said coldly, unable to take his eyes of the blue panicked eyes.

“I’m sorry, my lord.”

Ramsay spun around, throwing a casual arm across Reek’s frail shoulders. Reek flinched slightly, nervously glancing at his master and the table of the high lords and people of the Bolton household.

“ _We’re_ going hunting.” Ramsay flashed a wide smile at the silent listeners.

Myranda glowered at Reek with flames of hatred and spoke with enough deadly poison to kill every living thing in Westeros.

_“I’m_ supposed to hunt _with you_.” 

There was no doubt the green-eyed monster was waking but Ramsay just did not possess the energy to fight. He turned again, pulling Reek along by his bony arms and walked out the door.

 

***

 

It was a complete lie to say that every startled action Reek made was not, at the least, irritating when Ramsay took him to the weaponry room. Every sharp point, every silver blade, leather hilt, bow and arrow was all a familiar token of pride of the victorious battles the Bolton’s had won.

And yet at the same time, each sharp weapon reminded Reek of shame and pain.

Ramsay thought he felt a pang of guilt in his heart then, but dismissed it as a longing-ache for the absence of hunting.

He shifted in his position, spiralling his body and brushing his arms across various miscellaneous weapons dangling on the wall, like he was presenting something that has never been seen before. How ironic.

“Choose your weapon, your second arm in battle.”

Reek was stunned. He did not expect Ramsay to allow him to hunt with him, let alone hold one of the House’s richest weapons.

All he has ever known was being on the receiving end.

“Go ahead.”

Ramsay’s whisper was low, alluring almost. For the first time, there was not a hint of menace or trickery.

Reek took a cautious step forward. He had his eyes on the only shiny, silver blade for so long. The conflicted boy felt the instinct of fear arise in his chest, waiting to burst. Second thoughts ran through his nerves, sending tremulous quivers down his spine and to the tip of his toes.

Reek lifted a shaky finger.

“I want that one.”

Ramsay smiled, scanning for the blade hanging on the wall until he realised what Reek was looking for _wasn’t even_ hanging on the wall.

Ramsay followed the vector of Reek’s skinny finger.

 

To Reek’s second surprise that day, Ramsay’s smile grew wider.

 

 


End file.
